The present invention relates to a carriage driving apparatus provided with a carriage that makes a reciprocating movement in a scanning direction.
The applicant has proposed a carriage driving apparatus provided with a carriage that makes a reciprocating movement in a scanning direction in order to realize downsizing an image forming apparatus.
In the carriage driving apparatus, a carriage (5) is disposed between a pair of guide members (first and second guide members 22 and 23) extending respectively in the same direction, wherein the carriage makes a reciprocating movement in the direction of extending the guide members, defined as the scanning direction (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-246907 (e.g., FIG. 13)).